


Every Time You Come Around (I Feel Like Glitter)

by soupydoo



Series: markjin adventures [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupydoo/pseuds/soupydoo
Summary: Mark gets his wisdom teeth removed, yay.





	Every Time You Come Around (I Feel Like Glitter)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for u lorelei bc im p sure u love markjin more than like any other ship (other than eunbin) in the entire world so here, my gift to you. 
> 
>  
> 
> The title is from Tyler, the Creator's song Glitter on his new album Flower Boy

Wisdom teeth were a pain in the ass. Not that Jinyoung knew anything about pain in the ass… they were more of a pain in the mouth. But in general, they were a pain in the ass. Jinyoung knew first hand how much they sucked. Not only were they painful before removal, but post-surgery was just as bad, worse even. He did however, have an excuse to make Yugyeom his bitch after the surgery, so that part was nice at least. Jinyoung’s wisdom teeth definitely sat near the top of his life fucking sucks list, so when Mark approached him one evening whining in pain, it was hard not to sympathize. Mark was the oldest in their friend group but Jinyoung was definitely the “mom friend”. It was annoying, the younger of their friends Yugyeom and Kunpimook often calling him eomma Jinyoung but it never really bothered him too much. He liked being the friend that everyone wanted to spend time with when they weren't feeling well or just needed someone to talk to. It was somewhat… therapeutic.

 

 

 

Mark was a big baby. Jinyoung scheduled him a dentist appointment and drove him there allowing Mark to talk him into coming back with him. He held his hand while the dentist picked and prodded with his mouth, Mark squeezing whenever he got too uncomfortable. Jinyoung tried not to focus on the ridges and creases in Mark’s hand and definitely tried not to focus on how soft his face looked when the dentist would remind him to relax. Only for it to scrunch back up again a few seconds later. His eyebrows pulling into a sort of, pout. It was absolutely precious. 

When the appointment was over, Mark didn't let go of Jinyoung's hand, and so he pulled Mark back to the waiting room to schedule an appointment with an oral surgeon through the dental office. He talked to the secretary, and didn't bat an eye when she complimented how nice he was to schedule and do everything for his boyfriend. The, yes, I don't know what he would do without me, rolled off his tongue so easily, he was surprised with himself. It felt so natural to have Mark as his boyfriend it almost seemed real. Mark was too busy making faces at a little girl across the room to notice any of the interaction. Jinyoung was slightly glad, not knowing exactly what his reaction would've been if he had heard.

He thanked the kind woman before pulling Mark to his car. Mark finally let go of his hand as they got in. Jinyoung explained what was going to happen as he drove. 

“You have an appointment with the oral surgeon across town tomorrow at eleven. The doctor will brief you on the surgery and you'll schedule the surgery then.” Mark nodded, looking down at his fidgeting fingers. Jinyoung glanced down at them too, already knowing what it meant. 

“You want me to come don't you?” Mark looked up, smiling cutely “Ah yes, please Jinyoung- ah.” Jinyoung nodded his head slowly, letting out a mmmmm. Mark turned his head to look out the window, but not before thanking Jinyoung for helping him. Mark was beginning to question if he could do anything without Jinyoung. He decided, it was highly unlikely. 

 

 

After the appointment with the oral surgeon the next day, Jinyoung scheduled Mark’s surgery for two days later. It was on a Friday, he wanted to make sure he had a whole two days without work to tend to Mark. Mark hadn't said anything about Jinyoung being the one to accompany him to his surgery, and take care of him after, but Jinyoung knew there was no one else who would want to, or even know what to do. 

The morning of, Jinyoung drove Mark to the surgery, not speaking the whole time Mark complained about wanting to eat and about how absolutely, near death, dehydrated he was. Ah, stupid anesthesia. When they arrived, Jinyoung signed Mark in sitting down in the waiting room, noticing the death grip Mark had on his hand. 

“Relax hyung, you'll be fine. I promise.” He gave a tight squeeze of comfort, Mark squeezing back appreciatively. When the nurse poked her head out of the door calling out Mark’s name, he made sure not to let go of Jinyoung's hand, pulling him further into surgeon's office with him. He kept a tight grip on Jinyoung's hand the entire time they prepped him for the surgery; laying him back in the chair, pushing the thin needle in his arm, placing the relaxing gas mask over his nose. He was asleep soon after the IV went up his vain, the grip he had on Jinyoung's hand beginning to loosen. Jinyoung gave it one last squeeze before allowing himself to be escorted into the waiting room to tap his feet wondering how the hell he was going to get Mark back home safely. He had been victim many times to a drunk Mark, and he knew that the anesthesia would only be worse. The assistant that had escorted him back to the waiting room had even informed him that they had to use a little extra of the strong medication to knock Mark out, due to how nervous he was. Jinyoung just smiled, thanking the polite lady for the warning. When the secretary at the front of his office called out a polite “sir” 45 minutes later, Jinyoung was prepared for the worst. Well, not actually. 

 

 

The first thing he noticed was the way Mark's eyes looked. They were droopy, tired looking in contrast to their usual wide-eyed doe look, it was almost cute, almost. The second thing he noticed was how puffy Mark's cheeks were. They hadn't begun swelling yet, but they were bigger from the large amount of gauze stuffed on top of the wounds. That was almost cute too, almost. 

“Jimyummie-ah!” Jinyoung died. Death, dead, deceased. Almost. He wanted to. From the looks the nurse who was rolling Mark out in the wheelchair was giving him, he wanted to die. She gives him that look of "get your gay ass boyfriend out of here now, he's yours now, have fucking fun". He'd never been given that look before, it wasn't a nice one. She was little help in getting an incoherent Mark strapped into the passenger of Jinyoung's car, only stepping in to take the wheelchair after she was sure it was no longer needed. He wanted to thank her for her help, he didn't. 

Mark didn't talk much, which was nice. Only mumbling incoherent lyrics to one of IU’s songs, Jinyoung couldn't remember the name. He was too busy shushing Mark to even think about it. He reminded him many times that he needed to stop singing, otherwise his stitches would pop out before they were ready to, telling Mark very specifically how very unfun that would be. It would always keep him quiet for a few moments, before he would start back up again, trying to belt out the lyrics of pallete or dear name. Jinyoung still couldn't figure out which. 

When they finally got back to Mark's home, Jinyoung called Jaebum to ask if he would pick up Mark's pain medication. His response was a mixture between a breathy moan and him saying “can't, Jackson and I are busy”. He wished Jaebum just wouldn't have answered. He went to call Youngjae next, only to remember he was visiting family back home due to the death of a (very distant) relative. Youngjae couldn't even remember the family member's name. He really, really didn't want to call Kunpimook or Yugyeom, knowing they were most likely together anyways. He had no choice though, and so the the two were more than excited to go on adventure for what they called “popping pills time”. It was very stupid, Jinyoung decided. 

When they arrived an hour or so later with Mark's medicine the two couldn't help but coo. They were squished together in Mark's oversized bed, Mark fast asleep, snoring loudly on Jinyoung's chest. 

“Isn't he supposed to like, not snore now or something?” Was Kunpimook’s only reply to Jinyoung's quiet thanks. Yugyeom oy rolled his eyes, punching his best friend in the arm. “Of course not silly! That's your tonsils!” Jinyoung winced at the youngest boy's upbeat reply. His words being a little too loud for Jinyoung's liking. They woke Mark, who was more than delighted to see his "libble baws ob sumfine". Jinyoung proceeded to get up, shooing the two from the the house and returning to Mark. He coaxed him into eating some applesauce, reminding Mark that he couldn't take his medication on an empty stomach, before helping ease the pills down Mark's throat with a soft hand on the back of his neck. He returned to the bed with Mark, who allowed himself to be pulled tightly back into Jinyoung's chest. He was tired, and his whole face felt numb but he remembered there was something important he wanted to tell Jinyoung. 

“Jimyummie-ah, I hab somefimg to tell -ou” Jinyoung nodded, his chin rubbing against the top of Mark's head. “Yes?” 

“I, reawy fike ou. Do ou fike me?” Jinyoung laughed. “Of course I like you hyung. Now sleep, you need rest so you'll feel better.” He really hoped Mark couldn't feel or hear how fast his heart had begun beating. 

“No silly. I fikeee ou. Fike, fike fike ou. Someimes I jus wanna gwab ur face an pwess my fips on urs, bu I neber do bebause I know Jimyummie wouldn't fike tat.” Jinyoung sighs, he's surprised his heart hasn't beat out of his chest. He remembers revealing all kinds of truths to his friends he really didn't want to reveal after his surgery so he knows it's not like Mark is lying. He reaffirms Mark,

“I like you too, Markiepoo. Now really, sleep, we can talk more about it when you're feeling better.” He doesn't know if they will, because he may not tell Mark what all was said while he was coming down from his high dosage of anesthesia. He does know however, that Mark won't remember any of this, and that Mark (or maybe Jinyoung himself) will confess when he feels ready, without the influence of any drugs. Jinyoung decides that he'll probably do it when Mark is feeling 100 percent. He'll take Mark out to dinner as a “finally being able to eat solid foods again” celebration and tell him I like you too! and Mark's cheeks will flame a deep shade of pink, and his eyes will disappear under his them and he will be so confused as to how Jinyoung found out. Later on, they'll call that night their first date and Jinyoung will be sure that it definitely won't be their last one. They'll hold hands for the first time as more than friends and cuddle in Mark's oversized bed, and Jinyoung's tiny one, and sing together in the shower and cook and clean, and do all the things he and Mark want to do as a cheesy domestic couple because that's exactly what they'll be. And Jinyoung can't wait for that to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was so bad, I know so I apologize for that but otherwise I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jaesbody)


End file.
